


King of My Heart (drarry)

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Boys In Love, Character Death, Dark Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Drug Addiction, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Gang Rape, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, M/M, Mudblood, Music, One Night Stands, One Shot, One True Pairing, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Harry Potter, Purebloods (Harry Potter), Rape Recovery, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex Magic, Top Draco Malfoy, Vampires, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: Drarry, journey through lives of the HP characters,*one shots* some are, some aren't.





	1. Concert

Concert

Summary: Draco is nervous, this is his big moment, and he doesn't want to lose.

Characters: Draco, Narcissa, Lucius

Rated: K

English

A/N: Thought of this, just before I was going to bed and hope it was okay! I seem to be doing a lot of little one-shots.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy ran a hand through his blond hair and paced, though he would deny it if anyone asked him. Afterall Malfoy's don't panic and they definitely are not scared. But in his thought Draco was scared, he was going to be playing the violin in front of a big audience. Ten years of being trained to play the violin and the piano, and now it was his big moment.

"Dear, you will do amazing!" Narcissa spoke up, after having knocked on the dressing door.

"But mother! What if they think I am lousy and don't like my playing?" Draco asked and tugged on his tie.

Smiling the Lady knelt, her dress pooling on the floor and her blonde bangs falling into her eye. "You will make them cry my love, they will be blown away, after all, Malfoy's are the best at everything," Narcissa said and straightened her son's tie and heard more applause from the auditioning room. Kissing his forehead, Lady Malfoy stood and walked to the reserved chair for her.

"Malfoy, Draco" the announcer called out and the boy put his pureblood mask on and walked forwards, his father stopping him to give him a handshake before he sat next to his mother and friends.

Back straight, head up, face blank and an air of confidence, he was better than all of the others, Draco thought over and over again.

He brought the violin to his chin looked to the judges and at their nod, he brought the bow to his stringed instrument and began.

The tune was sad and getting quicker as the seconds ticked by.

He plucked the strings at the right time, humming as quietly as he could. His face changing as he put his all into the piece he had been working on for ages.

Marching like music came out and Draco began to play like he was mad, but it was all part of the music.

"let the music take you, emotions are best when you play" his instructor: Baldor had told him so many times.

…

The music was slow with harmony, it swirled in the air, and you could practically see the notes. His posture was tilting as the boy put his heart into the music.

Notes fluidly changing and making it seem like more than one person was playing.

Judges took note of the posture, the clothes, any mistakes, and anything else they could think of. After three minutes of the music going from sad and sombre to a dark and fast tempo, did it end? The boy finishing with a big flourish of the bow.

Malfoy bowed and walked off the stage, applause following his every footstep.

…

Draco Malfoy didn't lose his cool until in the safety of his house and let out a big whoop of joy, running to his father and jumping into his arms, hugging him, and letting tears of joy to fall.

He had won first place and in second place came to a girl named Daphne Greengrass, but he didn't care. HE HAD WON! Draco felt a bit stupid for being so nervous, but Lady Luck was with him.

"I am proud of you Draco," Lucius said, and Draco's mouth hurt from smiling all day.

THE END!


	2. Life

Life

Summary: Harry finds out a secret that he didn't need to know, but it might just end up saving his life….

Enjoy by: Jaylene Olebar

1.

Rain kept falling, making little rivers on the windows, the magical wards didn't keep out the natural weather. But to the boy who was sad and lonely, and green eyes staring out unblinkingly out the window…. He didn't care, he loved storms.

"Harry?" Hermione said, she stood up from her place by the fire.

"What?" Harry asked, his voice dull and hoarse, having not been speaking for some time.

"Are you sure you are okay?" the teen asked and knelt beside him.

Blinking away tears Harry stared off into the distance.

"I thought we were going to be together forever 'Mionie!" Harry admitted, at last, hand closing into a fist. "I'm going for a walk, I will be back before curfew." The Boy Who Lived said and stood, dusting his pants off and walking away.

2.

Draco Malfoy groaned and let out a whimper, he was hungry, but his supplies had run out. But by Merlin his fangs were dripping with saliva, he needed blood! Scowling the teen raced out of the dormitories and into the forest. Something was calling him there.

With a small detour, the boy began to change, his posture.

Eyes turning red, and his senses going overdrive, his inhale letting him know where all the animals with the most blood where. Draco didn't like drinking animal blood, but this was the only one he could get whistle at school.

With the scent of his prey Draco set off, his only thought now was blood….

3.

Harry wiped his eyes and stuck his pants back in his soaked pants, the rain has been on him for exactly five minutes. He didn't have a destination in mind, he just wanted to clear his head, and when in Surrey, Harry went on walks.

"Fuck," Harry whispered as he lost his footing, standing up, the teen brushed as much mud off as he could.

A cry of an animal was heard, making the brunette stop. Gosh, it sounded as it was in pain! And being the Hero Harry was he dashed ahead, hoping to heal the poor creature.

Not too far, Harry chanted as the cries became silent.

There!

In the pale light of the moon laid the animal, and over him was a…. fuck was that a human?! Harry gasped in horror as he realized he recognized that blonde hair….

"Malfoy?" Harry whispered.

A sharp jerk and Malfoy turned to face him, those red eyes meeting his green ones, panting Harry backed away only to trip and run blindly. After all, he wasn't a fucking…. whatever Malfoy was!

"Potter, wait!" Malfoy yelled and raced after the Gryffindor.

Potter was fast, Draco admitted to himself, but he wasn't as fast as a 100-year-old Vampire. Years of hunting and dodging sketchy wizards had taught him that after all.

Draco's heart raced as he saw Harry fall, his leg twisted at an unnatural angle, and the lack of cry, it made his heartache.

"Potter, are you okay?" Draco asked and knelt, ignoring the tantalizing smell of warm, human blood… especially his mates.

"ssssStay away from me!" Harry yelped and scrambled backwards, heart pounding fast and his scent full of terror.

"Fuck," Malfoy snarled, his sharp features twisting into an unknowable beauty. "I didn't want you to find out this way!" Draco whispered, but they weren't too far apart, that Harry could still hear him.

Using his powers, Draco calmed his mate down and with a swallow, brought his hands to the boy's leg, this would require a hand on hand magic. Guiltily Draco brought his bloody hand up to his mouth and moaned as his mate's blood slipped through his throat.

"Draco," Harry gasped, his eyes glazed over and under complete control of the Vampire's decisions regarding his life. "Draco, please." Harry moaned, body reacting to his lure.

"Fuck, I shouldn't have done that, but you make me lose control," Draco whispered.

Fangs still out, Draco gave in to his temptation and cradled Harry close to him, tilting his neck to the side and sinking his fangs into the pale neck.

Harry moaned and let the Vampire drink his blood, after all, he had come out here with suicide intentions, to kill himself, what better way to go from Malfoy, who killed animals out in the forest? Who knew?

After licking the pinprick wounds, Draco muttered Episiky a few times, and put a drying charm on the boy and released his charm.

"Fuck, what did you do to me?!" Harry cried out, now out of the thrall all Vampire's put their food under. "Stay away from me!"

Draco kept his face passive, even if he felt hurt by his mate's rejection.

"Stay still," he said coldly as he could.

Looking into mesmerizing, now grey eyes Harry did as he was told, though he had no idea why. He should have been running for the hills…

"Obliviate"

4.

Harry shook his head and stepped into the dorm rooms, his mind a blank, he wasn't even sure why he had wanted to take that long of a walk, his hands had very little blood on them. He hadn't managed to save the dying animal.

"Harry? Blimey mate!" Ron said and dragged his best mate into the dorm room, he saw the dazed look and let out a moan, that look was of grief. "What did you try to save this time?"

5.

Draco stood in the corner and watched as Harry laughed at his Gryffindor friends and he let out a sneer. The pesky humans didn't realize how much leeway he gave his mate…. but than Harry Potter wasn't one to be controlled, he was smart like a Ravenclaw when he wanted to be, cunning as a Slytherin, loyal like a Hufflepuff and brave like a Gryffindor. But he was still a wizard raised by magic-hating muggles and didn't know as much about the wizarding world.

6.

Harry glanced over his shoulder as he swore someone had been standing and watching him, lately, ever since he failed to save an animal Harry had felt like he was being stalked. No one was there, frowning the brunette continued on his way to class.

7.

From the distance Harry looked back at the castle, his life…. it was fitting.

The boy who lived, come to die. To save the world, the last sacrifice, as well as the second last Horcrux. It was all planned out and nothing but a quick change of fate could change the path he had been sent on since his mother had died.

Voldemort spoke, the Death Eaters laughed and the night animals chirped on... But it all passed in a blur, nothing was the same or ever would be.

"I'm so sorry Draco…" Harry Whispered.

Avada Kedavra!

Kisses, love, friendship, Draco, Draco, Draco. People, nameless and more, Harry saw his life flash before his eyes and finally, it settled.

"I love you, Harry James Potter," Draco whispered.

8.

Draco sucked in a breath as he watched his mate whither in pain, the venom of his bite and his blood, was burning the mortal within him. Harry clutched his throat and rolled over, coughing up blood and crying, his heart pounding trying to keep up with the rapid changes within his body.

A hand cupped the teens head, smoothing back wild untamable hair.

"Drink Potter, that's it," Professor Snape said and put the Replenishing Blood away.

Snape put the potion bottle in his pocket, patted Draco's shoulder, and left the Vampire to deal with the rest.

9.

Draco sat in the chair and watched as his mate became like him, a Vampire… around midnight, green eyes snapped open.

THE END!


	3. Can I Be Him

Title: Can I Be Him?

Summary: a series of Drarry shots within songs, I don't own any of the songs or characters! Drarry

Main Characters: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter

Rated: T

English, Parseltongue

Romance/ Adventure

Songs

#drarry

Song by-James Arthur

Please enjoy!

Chapter 1: Can I Be Him?

Draco laughed and threw his head back as Harry told a funny joke about a squid, a wizard and a muggle walking into a bar. Even though they were strolling in muggle London, Draco Lucius Malfoy wouldn't want to be in any other place. He was with his mate and the war was over.

They had nothing to fear and could show their love so openly! (*)

You walked into the room and now my heart has been stolen

"It's true than, what they are saying on the train, that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco said and looked up the skinny boy up and down.

Noticing the bruise on his forehead. The bright green eyes, he could get lost in those eyes!

God's he is beautiful! Draco thought only to shake himself out of his thoughts as The Weasley nudged Harry.

Shaking his head Harry told him they couldn't be friends.

Feeling something snap in his heart Draco sneered and strode away.

You took me back in time to when I was unbroken  
Now you're all I want

It was the second month at Hogwarts and Harry had just been bullied by Ron, pushed down and called a freak. It had been a stupid fight.. but Ron couldn't keep his trap shut.

The words hurt him, because he thought that the Wizarding world would be different from what he had grown up with.

Crying Harry run and ran, only to trip on a root near the lake, sobbing as he replayed what Ron had said.

"Potter," a familiar arrogant voice said.

Looking up he saw Draco, he had his hair in a soft downy mess, instead of the gel back hair he usually had.

"Malfoy…" he whispered.

"What has your knickers in a twist?" Malfoy sat down and stared at the boy.

"Weasley… said I was a freak for the way I was brought up, and other things." Harry said.

"Your not a freak Harry," Draco whispered.

For the first time in a long time Harry believed those words.

And I knew it from the very first moment  
'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again  
I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me  
Like it was a private show, I know you never saw me  
When the lights come on and I'm on my own  
Will you be there to sing it again?  
Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories  
Can I be him?

Lucius Malfoy stood with his cane in his hand, his wife stood next to him, they were waiting for Draco and Harry to arrive so that they could spend the Christmas at the Manor. Ever since Draco learnt that Ron Weasley was mean to the boy Who Lived, he decided to befriend him.

Their they were laughing and talking, Snape had managed to convince Dumbledore that Harry needed to be resorted after all the cruel things Weasley did to Harry. Potter was now a Slytherin and was embracing his cruel side a bit more.

"Mr. Potter," he drawled.

"Mr. Malfoy."

I heard there was someone but I know he don't deserve you

The kiss didn't feel like anything to Harry, he wanted it to mean something, but the boy in front of him did way to much tongue with wayyy to much saliva. He pulled back only for Zabini to moan and reseal their lips, he closed his eyes and let his teenage hormones get to him. Briefly he thought he heard a door slam closed.

Draco felt incredible jealousy roar through him as Zabini kissed Harry, he turned away and ignored Harry for the rest of the week.

It was stupid, Harry was his friend, he shouldn't feel so possessive, he needed to talk to his father about this!

If you were mine I'd never let anyone hurt you, no, no  
I wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips  
It's all that I've been thinking about  
'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again

Harry had a secret, one he never told anyone, one that even the dursleys didn't know about. It was summer and Harry was stuck in the muggle world once again.

So when he needed escape, he went to the local church. Their the Pastor Raven would gel, him about a savior that would save them all from sin.

The choir had just finished and Draco stepped out of the shadows, he had been watching them, and used enhancement hearing to listen in on Harry.

Boy did he sing great.

"Will you sing to me?" he asked.

I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me  
Like it was a private show, but I know you never saw me  
When the lights come on and I'm on my own  
Will you be there to sing it again?

Draco cried out as the Avada Kedavra raced towards Harry only to hit him. All of their memories flashed through his mind, kisses, hugs, sex, fucking, talking, laughing, nothing!

Harry was gone! Dead…

The tears fell and Draco felt his heart crumple as his mate lay dead, and when the hand un curled from the grip, a small golden ring with a "M" on it rolled to Draco's knees.

The Courting Gift. The Malfoy ring, the marriage ring.

Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories?  
Can I be the one

Yes… I let you in. (**)

Can I be the one

I forgave you….

Can I be the one

Your the only one who makes me feel like this. (**)

Oh, can I, can I be him?  
Won't you sing it again?  
Oh, when you sing it again  
Can I be him?  
Oh, sing it again, yeah  
Oh, when you sing it again  
Can I be him?  
I swear that every word you sang, you wrote 'em for me  
Like it was a private show, but I know you never saw me  
When the lights come on and I'm on my own  
Will you be there, will you be there?  
Can I be the one you talk about in all your stories  
Can I be him?

Can I be him? The one you tell your secrets too? (***)

Can I be him?

Can I be him? The one you always look for?

Can I be him?

Can I be him? The one to hold your heart, body, mind, and soul?

Can I be him?

Can I be him? Harry Potter can you be mine? (***)

.

.

.

.

.

Yes

# # # # # # # # # #

A/N: ok,

*this was a series of one shots within the chapter/song

** ** these were Harry's thoughts

*** *** these ones were Draco's thoughts


End file.
